


Across the Room

by goldfwish



Series: Drarryland 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "fuck me yourself coward" meme, (kind of), Auror Partners, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent to organize the file room. How ever will they cope?





	Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Your second Detention will be served with Robards - You must write or draw Harry or Draco + consequences for breaking the rules/breaking the law at the Ministry - either 1) how it happens -OR- **2) the punishment.**

Harry doesn’t want to think that Malfoy is intentionally trying to drive him insane, and yet here they are. It’s dusty, it’s cold, and with every file sorted he can feel his composure slipping, one notch at a time. 

Paper; shuffle. Sigh. Harry takes a deep breath.

Shuffle. Sigh. Harry grits his teeth.

Click, bang. File cabinet, Harry thinks. Shuffle. Harry holds his breath. Waits.

Sigh.

Harry throws his stack of papers down. Dust is thrown up, dispersing in the air. “Will you stop that!” 

Malfoy turns, raising an eyebrow at Harry. God, he hates it when he does that. “Stop what?” 

“You know what.” 

“Potter, I’m flattered you think I can read your mind, but no matter how skilled a Legilimens I may be, I don’t actually know what you’re talking about.”

Harry glares. Malfoy just stands there, looking all haughty and arrogant, lips curled in contempt, and fuck this. He says as much.

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy.”

“Fuck me yourself, coward.”

A pause. A breath. “What?” It’s a high sound, a song transposed a step up.

The fluorescent lights make Malfoy look even sharper than usual, a knife ready to cut. But strokes of pink on his cheekbones betray his faltering confidence. A mumbled “whatever,” and he turns, the strings of his body pulled taut. Harry stares.

Shuffle. Sigh. 

Back to the files, then.

Harry picks up a few. Opens one, looks at the page. Across the room: Shuffle. Sigh. Click, bang.

It’s dusty, and cold, except not as cold as before, and the dust is swirling, making the air heavier.

Harry checks the date on the top, the file type. Puts it in the right pile. He looks over at the unsorted ones. Sees the teetering tower of them. Fuck this. 

Shuffle. Sigh. 

Harry drums his fingers on the back of the paper, light galloping steps. Across the room: a tension. Silence.

Harry exhales loudly. Across the room: a sharp inhale. Nothing follows.

The lights above hum. Harry taps his foot. Tap tap tap. Across the room: Click, SLAM. Malfoy throws the files in his arms down. More dust particles join their friends. They watch the scene, still swirling. “Would you stop doing that!”

Harry smirks, turns. “Stop doing what, Malfoy?”

“Oh fuck you.”

Harry looks at him. Tilts his head. The pink strokes on Malfoy’s cheeks are back, and so is the knife, but it’s duller now. His strings aren’t so tight, so ready to snap. 

Harry walks across the room: Tap. Tap. Tap. He gets closer, and Malfoy takes a deep breath. Closer still, and he holds it. Even closer. Harry waits. 

Malfoy starts to move, and Harry moves with him, pushing him against the wall. An eyebrow is raised, a smirk is pulled, and then lips, warm and slightly chapped. 

Turns out, Harry isn’t a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
